


Lying To Myself.

by pvppy_cat



Category: Tumblr fuckboys
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Less serious than it sounds, Other, POV From A Pizza Roll, Suggestive Themes, Vore, break-up, just in case, oh my fucking god I hope no one finds this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvppy_cat/pseuds/pvppy_cat
Summary: Lex made a coming out post about hating pizza rolls, but he still eats them.





	Lying To Myself.

**Author's Note:**

> this piece of shit doesn't deserve a note

Pizza Roll Steve sighed, and peeked out of the bag that they were in. Normally, Pizza Rolls never came out of the bag, since most of them were frozen. Pizza Roll Steve, however, was not frozen. They was close to bring so, because normal pizza rolls can only last so long until they freeze, never to be warm again. He shivered, the cold of the freezer starting to reach his mushy brain, that was until a certain curly hair fuckboy opened up the freezer, sending heat washing over him.

They looked up, puzzled anyone was opening it, since moat of the time they went for the Icebox. Their folds took a moment to adjust to the light that was now on in the freezer. It was Lex. Their long lost lover. Former pizza roll lover. He looked as out of it as ever. God, they missed how Lex barely took care of himself, and would eat almost all of their vegetative state family. It was really attractive. 

Suddenly, they felt something move over to them, and they flinched and shoved themself back into the bag. Luckily, the thing that was moving towards them was just reaching for the pizza roll bag, seemly after wondering what to eat, even though everything else in the freezer was either old or tasted like shit. 

They then felt Lex throwing the bag onto the counter, and they whined at the harsh treatment. Lex always was a rough one. They heard a cabinet door being slapped against the wall, and winced when they heard Lex grab a plastic paper plate. They knew what that meant, they were taught about it in Pizza Roll School. 

Lex then shoved his hand down, and scooped out some pizza rolls, and carried Pizza Roll Steve along with them. Pizza Roll Steve shook, trying to get out of their Ex-Flame's hand, but failed. Once they were dropped onto the plastic plate, Lex picked it up, and opened the microwave. This is bad. Unfortunately, Pizza Roll Steve couldn't do anything about being cooked, so they just had to take it.

Once the microwave door slammed shut and the buttons were pressed, agonizing heat washed over his crusty body. They cried, as their mushy, meaty insides started to leak out of their body, starting to get a little light headed from everything that was happening, and started to remember all the times they and Lex had together. The times were Lex nibbled on their folds, the time were Lex opened them up and sucked on their meaty inside. It was all so very romantic, and then it was over.

Lex said he hated Pizza Rolls, but Pizza Roll Steve said it was just those other pizza rolls, and they weren't fully cooked like they were. Lex snapped at him, and threw them into the freezer where he belonged.

The heat was messing with their brain, making them go crazy. They were practically leaking their guts out, about to die any second when suddenly they heard a ding. They heard quiet footsteps, and the microwave door being opened. Lex was pulling them out. They felt relief wash over them, but it was soon gone as they felt him carry them over to some couch, and sit down. "You want one?" They heard Lex say to someone out of their viewpoint. "Sure." They heard the other, a young girl, reply. Lex's girlfriend, they realized. They didn't even have enough time to feel envy, because Lex was already picking them up, and took a finger into their guts that were still on the plate, bringing it to his mouth. "It's cooled down."  He said nonchalantly, and then gave them to the girl. 

They needed to get to them somehow, needed to...talk to them. Make them feel pity. Lex always was the overly sympathetic type. "W-WAIT!!! DON'T EAT ME!" They said pathetically as they were closer to the girl's mouth. "What the fuck?" The girl said, confused as to why this crusty, leaky demon was talking to her. "Lex, did you do this?" She asked, her speech laced with annoyance, but not anger, as if this was a daily thing.

"What? No, Sky, I didn't, I swear!" Lex replied. "Just...eat it. The hunger must be messing with our heads or something." He attempted. 

Pizza Roll Steve sobbed, and cried out, "This is real! I'm real! Lex, please!" But it was too late, Sky was already sticking her teeth in them, making them sob in pain. Her bites grew rougher, tearing their crusty flesh apart, causing what was left of their insides to leak on her tongue. They felt her swallow half of their body, and just accepted their fate as her meal. Soon, they were chewed and teared up enough for them to die, and go to Pizza Roll heaven, and Sky swallowed the rest of their abandoned body.

"Jeez, Lex. Buy a new brand next time. I'm sick and tired of all these bullshit magical items from WalMart." Sky grumbled. 


End file.
